


Komórczak

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Zimno. Noc. Tortury.
Relationships: hermione granger/tom marvolo riddle





	1. Chapter 1

W pomieszczeniu nie było żadnych mebli i zdecydowanie nie można go było zaliczyć do przytulnych. Szare, kamienne ściany spowodowałyby klaustrofobię u nawet najbardziej odpornego człowieka. Przytłaczały swoją nijakością i jednolitością. Znajdowała się tu tylko jedna rzecz – długi łańcuch zwisający z haka zaczepionego u sufitu. Ta konkretna cela była przeznaczona dla specjalnych gości – na tyle specjalnych, że jeszcze nigdy nikogo w niej nie umieszczono. Dlatego plotka, że w końcu ktoś się w niej znajdzie, wzbudziła popłoch i zaciekawienie wśród Śmierciożerców. Żaden z nich – nawet ten najbardziej zaufany – nie miał jednak pojęcia gdzie, ani czy w ogóle ta komnata istnieje, co niesamowicie bawiło Czarnego Pana. Aportował się i po chwili stał w pomieszczeniu, które radowało tą najbardziej pierwotną część jego duszy (czy też to, co z jego duszy pozostało). Wszystko było gotowe. Pozostało teraz jedynie sprowadzić tu nowego mieszkańca, co wcale nie będzie takie łatwe. Pieszczotliwie dotknął łańcucha, a jego czerwone oczy zaświeciły, gdy wysyczał:

\- Już niedługo… Już niedługo…

Dzień jak co dzień. Prawdę mówiąc właśnie takie dni denerwowały ją najbardziej. Była tak przyzwyczajona do adrenaliny i niezwykłych wydarzeń, że spokój i cisza wydawały się jej stanem nienaturalnym. Przerzucała nerwowo kartki grubej księgi i spoglądała ponuro na Rona, który – a jakże – leżał wyciągnięty na podłodze i udawał, że nie śpi, co wychodziło mu naprawdę kiepsko. Czasami sama nie rozumiała dlaczego to właśnie on jej się podobał. Nie był ani inteligentny, ani sprytny, ani specjalnie przystojny. Leniwy, nieuprzejmy, nietaktowny, bezmyślny i momentami arogancki – jak najbardziej. Owszem, miał i zalety, ale zwykle zachowywał się tak głupio, że to w pełni przytłaczało dobre cechy jego charakteru. Czasami łapała się na myśli, że chciałaby czegoś innego. Czegoś, co spowoduje, że ponownie poczuje podniecenie, adrenalinę i niepewność. Nikt pewnie nie wiedział, że takie myśli pojawiały się w głowie młodej kobiety, która była uznawana za kompletnie aseksualny zbiór informacji. Jedynie od czasu do czasu Dumbledore i Snape patrzyli na nią w inny sposób – pierwszy z obawą, drugi z czujnością. Jednak nie odzywali się do niej, nie próbowali w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na jej zachowanie. Jej myśli zostały przerwane przez Harry'ego, który rzucił książką o podłogę.

\- Zniszczysz ją! – warknęła z naganą. – To jeden z tomów z Działu Zakazanego. Merlin jeden wie, ile ona ma lat!

\- Pewnie tyle, ile on sam miał. Hermiono, tu nic nie ma. Zero. Żadnego pomysłu na pokonanie Voldemorta.

\- Musi coś gdzieś być. Najwyraźniej szukamy nie tego, co trzeba.

Jej wiara w książki była niepodważalna. Była pewna, że w końcu coś znajdą. Jednak tydzień i stosy książek później przekonały ją co do tego, że się myliła. I wtedy pomoc przyszła w najmniej oczekiwanej formie – Mundungusa. Stary, wiecznie lekko spity czarodziej wturlał się przez drzwi Grimmauld Place i usiadł na krześle koło Rona, który skrzywił się i zatkał nos.

\- Dung, miło cię widzieć. Może chciałbyś wziąć prysznic?

\- Po co? W tym roku już się myłem. Słuchajcie, nie macie kapki czegoś mocniejszego?

\- Nie – odpowiedzieli chórem.

\- Ale już jesteście pełnoletni. No wiecie… Tylko troszeczkę.

Hermiona potarła oczy, czując zmęczenie. Co z tego, że byli pełnoletni? Ukończyli Hogwart dwa lata temu i od tego czasu jedynym, co robili, było szukanie sposobu na pokonanie czarnoksiężnika, który opanował większą część kraju i to nie przemocą, a siłą sugestii. Niewielu wierzyło, że on naprawdę powrócił, za to ludzie w Ministerstwie, których nie wiązano bezpośrednio ze Śmierciożercami, byli tak przekonujący, że przeforsowano wiele ustaw, które nie podobały się Zakonowi. Prawdę mówiąc – Hermiona była przerażona. Ron i Harry nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jakie ograniczenia zostały nałożone na czarodziejów z mugolskich rodzin. Co rok musieli poddawać się testom Ministerstwa, ich różdżki zawsze były namierzalne, nie mogli zakładać rodzin bez odpowiedniego zezwolenia… I to dopiero był początek. Wiele rodzin mieszanych – jak choćby Andromeda i Ted Tonks – uciekło za granicę, gdzie jeszcze było względnie spokojnie, ale Zakon zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko czasowy stan rzeczy. Voldemort nie ograniczy się do Anglii – opanuje inne kraje, w swoim czasie. I zrobi to równie subtelnie, co w swojej ojczyźnie. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego nagle przestał porywać i mordować, za to zszedł „do podziemia". Nie było wątpliwości, że to on za tym wszystkim stoi – ale dlaczego? Tego nikt nie wiedział. I choćby dlatego Święta Trójca (jak wciąż złośliwie określał ich Snape) nie miała czasu na picie, zabawy i życie prywatne.

\- Nie mamy tu nawet kropli alkoholu – wtrącił suchym tonem Harry. Od kiedy Ginny ostatecznie go zostawiła, twierdząc, że oczekiwała choć trochę zainteresowania z jego strony, zrobił się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. – Czego chcesz?

\- Mam informacje. – Zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach, aż w końcu wyciągnął brudną i pognieconą kartkę. Kiedy podał ją Hermionie, ta żałowała, że nie ma mugolskich szczypiec. – Natknąłem się na starego kumpla i trochę se wypiliśmy, no i tak zaczął gadać i gadać.

\- Do rzeczy.

\- Nie denerwuj się, Harry. Gość był szmuglerem i trochę se po świecie podróżował i tak jakoś trafił w okolice Albanii. – To przykuło ich uwagę. To właśnie tam udał się Voldemort wiele lat temu. – No i słyszał tam plotki w różnych podejrzanych tawernach i bur… eee… innych miejscach.

W obecności kobiet zawsze starał się nieco uważać na swój język – Molly i McGonagall skutecznie wbiły mu do głowy niektóre zasady dobrego wychowania.

\- Plotki? – Ron prychnął i pociągnął kawę z kubka. Była dopiero jedenasta rano, a to była jego ósma kawa. Nie rozumiał znaczenia słowa „kofeina". – Dung, nas obchodzą fakty, jak często podkreśla Hermiona. Zresztą, czy to nie ty ostatnio mówiłeś, że poszła plotka o tym, że Voldemort ma jakiś ukryty pokój, w którym torturuje mugolaków?

\- Ej, to akurat nie była moja wina! Zresztą, Snape mówił, że i wśród Śmierciożerców jest taka plota.

Hermiona westchnęła i uznała, że to jest właśnie moment, w którym powinna wkroczyć do akcji. Ostatnimi czasy stres i bezradność chłopcy odbijali sobie w sposób dość głupi, a jednocześnie typowo męski – szukając bójki.

\- Nie chodzi o plotki i które okazały się złe, a które dobre. Mundungusie, mógłbyś nam powiedzieć, o co chodzi? Szukałam informacji o Albanii, ale są dość mętne i niejasne. Może nas oświecisz.

Na samą myśl o „oświecającym Mundungusie" Harry i Ron parsknęli, ale szybko umilkli widząc jej minę. Fletcher w ogóle tego nie zauważył.

\- A więc… Chodzi plota, że jakieś trzydzieści lat temu pojawił się tam gość, Anglik. Ładniutki, choć jakiś dziwny. I od kiedy on się pojawił, to jakoś wszyscy wężouści Albańczycy umierali i ten Anglik podobno mówił, że to jakaś zaraza. Poradził też, żeby każde wężouste dziecko zabijać, bo może zaraza przenieść się na zdrowych ludzi. Niewiele później, Dumbledore sprawdził, spora ilość wężoustych Anglików również znikała w podejrzanych okolicznościach. No więc połączyłem sobie te sprawy i doszedłem do wniosku, że może wam się przydać informacja, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto najwyraźniej ma coś do gadających z wężami.

Przez chwilę zastanawiali się nad tym, co im powiedział. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że jeślijest to prawda, to rzuca całkowicie inne światło na całą sprawę… Ron, który miał talent do prostego i klarownego podsumowywania, powiedział na głos to, co cała trójka myślała.

\- Pytanie w takim razie, czy wężouści są jakimś zagrożeniem dla Voldemorta? I czy tym można go zniszczyć?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Trzeba to sprawdzić, ale nie widziałem zbyt wielu książek dotyczących tego konkretnego tematu.

\- Bo dla większości czarodziejów czystej krwi wężouści są i tyle. – Ron wzruszył ramionami i nalał sobie kolejny kubek kawy. – Nie zastanawiamy się specjalnie dlaczego, na co i po co. Hermiono, kojarzysz jakiś materiał?

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, ale pamiętam, że kiedyś byłam razem ze Snape'em na Nokturnie i tam jest pewna księgarnia…

\- Zaraz. Ty byłaś gdzieś ze Snape'em?

\- Nie drzyj się, Harry. Dumbledore stwierdził, że tylko my mamy takiego hopla na punkcie książek, żeby udać się w takie miejsce. Bo, widzicie, to dość specyficzna księgarnia. Tam trzeba bardzo chciećprzeczytać jakąś książkę dla samej przyjemności czytania.

\- A jeśli się nie chce?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. W każdym razie byliśmy tam i pamiętam, że widziałam gdzieś tytuł „Magiczne zdolności językowe – Tom I, Wężouści".

\- Widziałaś go tylko raz i zapamiętałaś?

\- Prawdę mówiąc spytałam się Snape'a, czy bierzemy i to, ale stwierdził, że nie jest nam potrzebne do dalszych badań. No i powiedział, że to nie jest odpowiednia książka dla dzieci, którym wydaje się, że wiedzą wszystko. Potem wygłosił wykład dotyczący Gryfonów w ogóle i Świętej Trójcy w szczególe. Pomijając wykład sądzę, że ta książka musi być dość nieciekawa.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy (czy też względnej ciszy, bo Ron siorbał, a Dung szperał po kątach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia), aż w końcu Hermiona podjęła decyzję, która w perspektywie późniejszych wydarzeń była najgorszą w jej życiu.

\- Pójdę tam.

Pamiętała moment, w którym po raz pierwszy znalazła się w miejscu, które wydawało się niebezpieczne. Sklep pana Ollivandera przyprawiał ją o ciarki, ale im bardziej się bała, tym bardziej chciała pokazać, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Przyciemnione światło, kurz i sam czarodziej wzbudzali w niej strach. Mimo to sięgnęła po różdżkę chętnie i bez większych oporów. Trochę potrwało, nim znaleźli tę właściwą, ale prąd, który przeszył jej ramię, podpowiedział jej, że nie będzie chciała już żadnej innej.

\- Tak, tak… - mruczał mężczyzna, kiedy już wychodziła. – To bardzo dobra różdżka do zaklęć. Wszystkichzaklęć. Ma w sobie siłę, pragnienie zaistnienia i udawane posłuszeństwo, więc może być nieprzewidywalna. I jeszcze nie wybrała swojej drogi.

Teraz, mijając sklep Ollivandera zastanowiła się, czy mówiąc to miał na myśli jej różdżkę, czy ją samą. Kiedy jednak weszła na Nokturn, od razu zapomniała o wszystkim poza chęcią przeżycia. Owszem, miała na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę Harry'ego, ale czuła się tak, jakby była naga. Przemykała pod ścianami, byle szybciej dotrzeć do księgarni. Dobrze pamiętała, gdzie ona się znajduje – Snape kazał zapamiętać jej drogę w razie, gdyby musieli się rozdzielić. Znał Nokturn jak własną kieszeń, ale ona zgubiłaby się za pierwszym rogiem. Nie była bezbronna, ale pojedynki nie były jej mocną stroną. Była mózgiem, nie mięśniami. Dlatego kiedy zamknęła za sobą mocne, dębowe drzwi, odetchnęła i zdjęła pelerynę. Pomarszczony właściciel bezimiennej księgarni uśmiechnął się.

\- Witam. Witam ponownie. Wiedziałem, że pani wróci. Taka chęć zdobycia wiedzy… Niespotykana, bardzo rzadka. W ostatnich latach prawie nikt tu nie zagląda. Pani jest jedną z trzech osób, które tu przychodzą.

\- A kim są pozostali?

Ona i jej niewyparzony jęzor! Staruszek wydawał się jednak zachwycony. Zachowywał się nieco dziwnie, ale nie tak niepokojąco jak wytwórca różdżek.

\- I te pytania! Takie same jak pozostali… Pierwszy był ostatnio z panią. Wysoki, ciemnowłosy, niebezpieczny czarodziej. Przychodzi tu od wielu lat co miesiąc, choć z czasem po coraz mniej niebezpieczne rzeczy…

Nie znał ich nazwisk z jednego powodu – Snape twierdził, że podawanie nazwiska, gdy nie jest to niezbędne, jest głupotą. Tłumaczył jej, że Borgin i Burkes przy tej księgarni byli niczym Sklep Weasleyów w porównaniu z podziemiami Gringotta. – i nie chodziło mu tylko o wystrój, ale również o bogactwo.

\- A ta druga osoba?

Uśmiech mężczyzny zbladł. Obrócił się do niej plecami, zgarbiony, jakby przygnieciony czymś, czego nie mógł unieść. Jego głos był słaby i smutny.

\- Niech się pani rozejrzy i wybierze.

Wiedziała, że nie powinna więcej pytać. Dlatego zaczęła szukać książki, którą tu widziała. Kolejna rada Snape'a, który – jak się przed chwilą okazało – był tu stałym bywalcem. Byli wtedy już z powrotem na Grimmauld Place i przeglądali pokryte kurzem księgi, których strony były tak cienkie, że bała się ich dotykać.

\- Jeśli będziesz musiała tam pójść beze mnie, a taka sytuacja pewnie się zdarzy, to zapamiętaj jedno – nigdy, ale to nigdy, nie pytaj właściciela o książki dotyczące tego czy tamtego. On jedynie składuje tomy i twierdzi, że jeśli coś chce się znaleźć, to należy to zrobić samemu, bo wtedy zyskaną rzecz ceni się znacznie wyżej.

\- A jeśli spytam, to co się stanie?

Obrzucił ją morderczym spojrzeniem.

\- Granger, czy ty nie umiesz przyjąć prostego polecenia bez otwierania gęby? Masz go o nic nie pytać i to wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć! A teraz weź się za czytanie, bo nie mam całego dnia!

Szukanie samemu nie było łatwe – księgarnia była malutka, a praktycznie każdy cal pomieszczenia był zapchany książkami. Kucnęła i zaczęła czytać tytuły w nadziei, że znajdzie coś pomocnego. Niestety, o wężoustych znalazła tylko jeden tom – ten sam, o którym mówiła chłopcom. Była tak zafascynowana tytułami, że nie wyczuła spojrzenia właściciela, który obserwował uważnie każdy jej krok. Kiedy w końcu położyła na ladzie „Magiczne zdolności językowe – Tom I, Wężouści" rozluźnił się i skinął głową.

\- Tysiąc galeonów i dwa sykle.

Nawet się nie skrzywiła, tylko wyłożyła pieniądze na ladę. Każdy wolumin znajdujący się w tym pomieszczeniu był wart fortunę. Ostatnim razem ze Snape'em zostawili tu ponad dziesięć tysięcy. Pieniądze zostały wzięte z osobnego rachunku założonego specjalnie na potrzeby Zakonu, które nie były małe. Wsunęła książkę pod sweter i miała już wychodzić, gdy staruszek położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Uważaj na siebie, dziecko.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i skinęła głową. Kiedy wracała, wciąż pod peleryną, starała się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że jego słowa były dziwne. W końcu słyszała je wielokrotnie – takie były czasy i była to zwykła, dobra, przyjacielska rada. Jednak coś jej podszeptywało, że to wcale nie było to. W jego tonie było najprawdziwsze ostrzeżenie. Jakby o czymś wiedział. O czymś, co mogło dotyczyć jej osoby.

Skręciła w kolejną ciemną uliczkę i nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że wydawała się być kompletnie bez życia. Owszem, Nokturn w żaden sposób nie przypominał Pokątnej, ale na każdej ulicy stały wiedźmy z podejrzanymi produktami, prostytutki, złodzieje… Ta uliczka była jednak pusta i dopiero, gdy przestała się zastanawiać nad słowami staruszka przystanęła i niepewnie się rozejrzała. Każda okiennica była szczelnie zamknięta. Po bruku nie biegał ani jeden szczur. Nawet kruki zniknęły z dachów. Zrobiło jej się zimno i objęła się ramionami, jednocześnie przyspieszając.

Wielokrotnie żałowała, że aportacja na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie jest niemożliwa. Nie mogła biec, bo wtedy zostałaby usłyszana, a czuła, że wtedy na pewno nie wyszłaby stąd cała. Skręciła za róg i odetchnęła, widząc plamę światła przed sobą – Przekątna była dosłownie dwadzieścia kroków przed nią. Widziała czarownice w pięknych szatach sunące przed siebie, biegające dzieci, śmiejących się głośno czarodziejów. Gwar, życie i radość, czyli dokładnie to, czego teraz potrzebowała. Pierwsze pięć kroków pokonała spokojnym krokiem, przy szóstym przyspieszyła, a przy dziesiątym zaczęła biec. Niestety – trzynasty krok zgubił ją, bo książka wysunęła się spod swetra i upadła na ziemię. Zatrzymała się i kucnęła, by ją ponownie schować.

Kiedy się podniosła, uchyliła usta, by wrzasnąć, ale była tak sparaliżowana strachem, że nie wydała żadnego dźwięku. Tuż przed jej twarzą znajdował się trójkątny, potężny łeb węża, który uniósł przednią część swojego masywnego cielska i wpatrywał się w nią z oczekiwaniem. Przycisnęła tom do piersi i szybko się obejrzała – do wyjścia z Nokturnu było siedem kroków. Praktycznie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zmusiła swoje nogi do ruchu i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Wąż zasyczał, wysuwając swój rozdwojony na końcu język tak daleko, że prawie dotknął peleryny-niewidki. Wydała cichy dźwięk, który sam z siebie wyrwał się z jej gardła – coś pośredniego między jęknięciem a szlochem. Nie mogła się poddać. Nie teraz. Jeśli uda jej się dotrzeć do Pokątnej, to wąż wzbudzi panikę i być może uda jej się uciec. Rozważyła wyjęcie różdżki, ale nie przychodziło jej do głowy żadne zaklęcie, które mogłoby powstrzymać bestię. Zrobiła drugi krok. Łeb węża pochylił się znacznie do przodu. Aż za dobrze znała tę postawę z książek – szykował się do ataku. Niewiele myśląc obróciła się i zaczęła biec. Nie zrobiła więcej, jak dwa susy, gdy poczuła, jak silne cielsko oplata się wokół jej szyi i torsu. Zachwiała się i upadła, walcząc o oddech. Jednak z każdym ruchem, z każdym wydechem wąż mocniej zaciskał swoje cielsko i kiedy przed oczami zaczęły jej tańczyć ciemne plamy, pomyślała, że mogło być gorzej. Taka śmierć przynajmniej była szybka. Nie wiedziała, jak bardzo się myli.

Wyczuł ją w chwili, gdy weszła do uliczki, którą wybrał. Była na tyle głupia, że nie zamaskowała swojego zapachu i czuł go z daleka. Wybijał się ponad smród Nokturnu – kwiatowy, delikatny, kobiecy. Dawno czegoś takiego nie czuł. Narcyza i Bella używały duszących, silnych perfum, które drażniły jego wrażliwy zmysł węchu. To było jednak co innego. W chwili, w której poczuł pierwszą nutę strachu przymknął oczy z zachwytu. Nie było piękniejszej rzeczy niż przerażenie niewinnej kobiety. Z każdą chwilą było ono silniejsze, a w chwili pojawienia się Nagini mógł wręcz usłyszeć paniczne bicie jej serca. Reagowała nieco inaczej niż większość ludzi – nie rzuciła się od razu do panicznej ucieczki i dopiero gotowość węża do ataku spowodowała, że zaczęła biec. Z radością patrzył jak silne, długie i piękne ciało Nagini spręża się i niemalże wylatuje w powietrze. Było w tym widoku piękno w jego najbardziej prymitywnej formie. Atakujący drapieżnik był pełen siły, pewności i żądzy krwi. Kiedy dziewczyna zemdlała, wyszedł z cienia i westchnął.

\- Nagini, puść. Chcę ją żywą.

Spojrzała na niego niewinnie (na tyle niewinnie, na ile kilkumetrowy wąż o wrednym pysku potrafi) i przydusiła jeszcze troszkę, że niby ona nic takiego nie robi, to kto inny i takie tam.

\- Nagini.

Wyczuła w jego głosie stalową nutę i niechętnie się rozwinęła, po czym odpełzła na bok i zwiesiła łeb. Przesunął długimi, bladymi palcami po jej odsłoniętej szyi.

\- Dobrze się sprawiłaś. Później dam ci za to pysznego mugola.

Prawie zamerdała końcem ogona, ale już dawno temu wytłumaczył jej, że to nie jest zachowanie odpowiednie dla zwierzątka najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów i „maskotki" bandy morderców. Przyklęknął nad ciałem Hermiony Granger i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Tak, będzie idealna. Złamanie jej zajmie mu trochę czasu, ale znacznie większą radość będzie odczuwał po tym, jak ona wreszcie się ukorzy. Będzie wspaniałym zwierzątkiem, był tego pewien.

Bolała ją głowa – to była pierwsza rzecz, którą zauważyła po przebudzeniu. Czuła się tak tylko raz w życiu – następnego ranka po tym, gdy razem z Ginny testowały swoją odporność na Ognistą Whisky. Plusem było to, że nie chciało jej się wymiotować. Usiadła i zadrżała z zimna. Dlaczego w kominku nie było napalone? Otworzyła oczy i zaraz je zamknęła. Zdecydowanie powinna przestać śnić na jawie – zwłaszcza śnić koszmary. Siedziała na samym środku jakiejś celi, w której – prócz niej – niczego ani nikogo nie było. Ruszając się, dotknęła gołym kolanem o zimną posadzkę i zalała ją kolejna fala chłodu, więc próbowała ogrzać się choć trochę. Potarła ramiona dłońmi, ale niewiele to dało – palce miała wręcz zgrabiałe z zimna. Chciała ocieplić je tak, jak zawsze – dotykając szyi. Kiedy jednak jej dotknęła, dopiero wtedy dotarło do niej, że to naprawdę nie jest głupi sen. Na jej szyję założona została stalowa obroża, do której przypięty był jakiś łańcuch. Uniosła głowę i jęknęła, gdy zauważyła, że łańcuch jest dość długi i został zaczepiony o hak, który wystawał z sufitu. Była uziemiona. Desperacko zaczęła przypominać sobie co się stało – szła ulicą, była blisko Pokątnej, wypadła jej książka i…

\- Tam na pewno był wąż – mruknęła, ale nic z tego nie rozumiała. Gdyby to był wąż, w dodatku tak wielki wąż, to powinna nie żyć, prawda? W ogóle nie zastanawiała się nad tym, dlaczego wielki gad łaził sobie ot tak po Nokturnie, bo w tej dzielnicy magicznej części Londynu nic jej nie dziwiło – nawet gdyby okazało się, że wąż udał się do sklepu po, powiedzmy, marynowane gazele. Jeśli jednak żyła – a to było raczej oczywiste – czy nie powinna być na wstępnie torturowana? Możliwe, że tym wężem była niesławna Nagini, ale Hermiona nie tylko nigdy nie widziała bestii Voldemorta, ale też nie miała zwyczaju pytać napotkanych gadów z morderczymi zamiarami o dowód osobisty. Zakładając jednak najgorszą z opcji, to właśnie znajdowała się w lochu czarnoksiężnika. Pytanie tylko – gdzie jej oprawcy? Nie, żeby jej się spieszyło, ale wolała wiedzieć, na czym stoi. Powaga sytuacji wciąż do niej nie trafiała. Owszem, była wystraszona – i to nawet porządnie – ale do ataku paniki brakowało jednej, jedynej rzeczy – poczucia rzeczywistości. Starała się przypomnieć sobie wszystkie książki, w których główny bohater lub bohaterka zostali porwani, ale w każdej z nich mieli przyjaciół, którzy mogli ją/jego odnaleźć lub wiadomego przeciwnika, w którym była spora doza współczucia. Obawiała się, że ani pierwsze, ani drugie nie pasowało do jej historii.

Siedziała więc na ziemi i bez skutku usiłowała wymyślić sposób na wydostanie się stąd. Pomysł z obezwładnieniem przeciwnika skreśliła na samym początku – na pewno miał różdżkę. Nie miała jak skontaktować się z chłopcami. Została pozbawiona wszystkiego, co można było uznać za broń – począwszy od różdżki, na spinkach do włosów skończywszy. Zniknęła również książka, co było dość przykre – przynajmniej miałaby czym umilić sobie czas. Obeszła celę szukając najmniejszej szczeliny, opukała każdą cegłę, ale wszystkie wydawały z siebie ten irytujący, głuchy dźwięk – posunęła się nawet do tego, że szukała dłońmi klapy w podłożu, ale też nic nie znalazła. Na szczęście łańcuch był na tyle długi, że mogła swobodnie się poruszać. Zrobiła kilka przysiadów, żeby się rozgrzać, ale czuła, że nie na długo to pomoże. Dlaczego nie ubrała się w coś cieplejszego? Spódnicę i koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem mogła przecież zastąpić spodniami i kurtką z futrzanym podbiciem. I nieważne, że na dworze było dość ciepło. W tym miejscu dosłownie zamarzała. Zęby zaczęły jej szczękać, a drżenie nasiliło się.

I nagle – kiedy tak stała sobie i dygotała – poczuła, że ktoś się w nią wpatruje. Jeszcze w szkole nauczyła się rozpoznawać to uczucie – Harry i Ron dość często potrzebowali jej pomocy, a nie mieli jak się z nią skontaktować. Było to tak, jakby coś delikatnie drapało ją w kark. Obróciła się, czując lekką panikę, ale nikogo tam nie było. Niewidzialne oczy wpijały się w jej twarz, szyję, biust, brzuch, nogi… Gdyby mogła, to okryłaby się czymś. Nieważne, że była ubrana, bo czuła się tak, jakby była naga. Ten wzrok przeświecał ją na wylot i nie podobało jej się to. Cofała się, ale nie wiedząc, gdzie jest źródło niepokoju, oglądała się co chwila przez ramię w obawie, że wpadnie na właściciela tego dość nieciekawego miejsca. Może była to tylko jej paranoja, ale nigdy nie czuła niczego tak intensywnego.

Gęsia skórka pokryła całe jej ciało, a każdy nerw był napięty do granic możliwości. Obracając się po raz kolejny zauważyła kątem oka ruch i podskoczyła ze strachu. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że to jej własny cień – roześmiała się. Szybko jednak przeszło jej rozbawienie - coś, na chwilkę, przecięło drogę jej cienia, ucinając go w pół. Wrzasnęła, odskoczyła w najdalszy kąt i otuliła się ramionami, chcąc z całej siły przekonać samą siebie, że to tylko złudzenie. Nikogo tu nie ma. Nie ma… Zakryła uczy i zacisnęła mocno oczy. Nie ma. Nikogo tu nie ma. Jest sama. Sama. Była już w połowie drogi do przekonania samej siebie, że faktycznie tak jest, gdy coś chłodnego i zdecydowanie materialnego przesunęło się po jej odsłoniętym karku. Skuliła się tak mocno, jak to było fizycznie możliwe, ale dotyk nie ustawał. Palec – jak przypuszczała – kreślił linie na jej karku. Tym razem jej drżenie miało niewiele wspólnego z zimnem, za to wszystko ze strachem. Ruchy były powtarzalne i po chwili zauważyła, że w coś się układają. Ś. Ś? Ślizgoni? M. Pierwszym, co przyszło jej do głowy było morderstwo. Jednak miała nadzieję, że to nie to. I. Ironia? E. Litera, której nie rozumiała. R. Ratunku! Ratunku, błagam! Ć… I ponownie: Ś. M. I. E. R. Ć. Gdy tylko zrozumiała, gdy w końcu do niej dotarło – rozpłakała się tak mocno, jak jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim życiu. O niczym nie myślała. Nic nie znajdowało się w jej głowie. Najprawdziwszy, przenikający do kości strach zawładnął nią i nie chciał puścić. A palec jak kreślił linie, tak kreślił je dalej. Im mocniej płakała – tym delikatniejsze i powolniejsze było gładzenie jej karku. Zupełnie, jakby jej oprawca chciał ją uspokoić. Okrutne połączenie powagi słowa i delikatności dotyku prawie pozbawiło ją rozumu.

Gładka skóra. Tak gładka, że bez problemu mógł wyobrazić sobie, jaką przyjemnością byłoby przeciągnąć po niej nożem. Jednak akurat tego nie było w planach Voldemorta. Obserwował ją od samego początku, choć na początku starał się robić to subtelnie – tak, by nie miała świadomości jego obecności. Zachowała się inaczej niż wszyscy więźniowie, których dotąd widział – a było ich trochę. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wyjścia, a kiedy odkryła, że nie ma żadnej opcji to ani nie wrzeszczała wzywając pomocy, ani nie złorzeczyła komuś, kto – z jej perspektywy – nie powinien jej w ogóle usłyszeć, ani nie rozpłakała się. Wyglądała na… znudzoną. Owszem, bała się, ale to nie była panika. Dlatego pozwolił sobie na bezwstydne oględziny. Jej twarz była inna, niż sobie wyobrażał. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział jej z bliska – znał ją wyłącznie ze wspomnień innych czarodziejów, a i tak ostatnie pochodziło sprzed kilku lat. Rysy były łagodne, mało wyraziste, a cała twarz wciąż lekko pulchna. Zupełnie, jakby nie mogła pozbyć się młodzieńczego tłuszczyku. Duże, cynamonowe oczy z bliska były tak słodko niewinne, że w chwili, w której pojawiła się w nich panika, zastanowił się nad przerażeniem jej jeszcze bardziej.

I, oczywiście, nie powstrzymał się – bo po co? Był w końcu Czarnym Panem, Tym-Którego-Imienia-Z-Bliżej-Nieznanych-Powodów-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać i najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem w dziejach świata (i nie podobało mu się, gdy inni mówili, że tylko tego stulecia – celowało to prosto w jego ego i dochodził do wniosku, że ci, którzy tak mówią, tak naprawdę chcą, żeby im udowodnił, że jest inaczej). Jeśli nie on mógł kogoś przerazić, jeśli chciał, to kto inny mógł? Celowo więc minął ją tak, by załamać jej cień. Wrzask, jaki z siebie wydała, pieścił jego uszy. Od małego niezdrowo się podniecał, gdy inni krzyczeli ze strachu – „urojony, skrajnie posunięty sadyzm" zdaniem psychiatry, którego ściągnęła przełożona domu dziecka, żeby go zbadał. I nieważne, że zrobił starego cymbała w konia. Pytania były przewidywalne dla każdego, kto pokusił się, by zajrzeć do podręczników psychologii. Jednym z wielu idiotyzmów świata mugoli było to, że testy dla psychicznie chorych były dostępne na rynku dla praktycznie każdego – wystarczyło wejść do księgarni czy biblioteki i zapytać. Zastanawiał się nad tymi jakże ważnymi kwestiami, a dziewczyna w tym czasie skuliła się w rogu i – wyglądając jak kupa nieszczęścia – zamknęła oczy i zatkała dłońmi uszy. Włosy opadły jej na ramiona, odkrywając mleczną skórę karku i od razu wiedział, że nie wyjdzie stąd, jeśli jej nie dotknie.

Każdy ma swój fetysz – Voldemort był mistrzem wychwytywania podświadomych, sfiksowanych pragnień swoich Śmierciożerców i często ten promień wybitnej inteligencji kierował również na siebie. Przykładowo - Rudolphus uwielbiał być dominowany (albo to, albo po prostu nie miał wyjścia mając Bellę za żonę), Rabastan przebierał się w kobiecą bieliznę (natknął się na niego raz i do dziś miał koszmary – tak, Czarny Pan miewa koszmary), Augustus (indywiduum, które nieraz przyprawiało go o ból głowy paplaniną godną mugolskiej starej panny) na widok wielkich, błękitnych oczu od razu był gotowy do akcji, Severus miał skłonności ekshibicjonistyczne (co było dziwne, bo z zasady był dość introwertyczny, ale najwidoczniej lubił przebywać na … hmmm… świeżym powietrzu), a Fenrir ubierał swoje partnerki w kostiumy zwierząt (wolał nawet się nie zastanawiać po co, na co i dlaczego – miał swoją wytrzymałość psychiczną).

Voldemort wiedział jednak, że skoro wszyscy mają fetysz, to on pewnie też. Oficjalnie wyrzekał się swojego człowieczeństwa, ale nie był głupi – a przynajmniej w większości przypadków nie udawał sam przed sobą. Przez wiele lat nie wiedział co – poza wzbudzaniem paniki, strachu i sprawianiem bólu oraz zabijaniem – mogłoby być jego fetyszem, aż pewnego dnia stało się. Niby nic takiego – ot, zwykłe spotkanie Śmierciożerców. Wiecie – tortury, krew leje się hektolitrami, trochę wrzasków, trochę śmiechu, flaki jako nowy rodzaj architektury wnętrz i Nagini tak nażarta, że wygląda, jakby połknęła koło od ciężarówki (nie, żeby przyznawał się przed światem, że wie czym jest ciężarówka, choć czasami udawanie, że przez siedemnaście lat wcale nie musiał od czasu do czasu żyć w świecie mugoli było dość męczące). Siedział, jak zwykle, przedstawiając sobą zło, niegodziwość i co tam jeszcze, gdy przyprowadzono młodą, mugolską kobietę. Niby też nic niezwykłego – mugolek to on się naoglądał i to zdecydowanie widywał je częściej za czasów swojego lordowania, niż gdy był pół-mugolem – ale ta, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych, miała krótko ścięte włosy. I kiedy Fenrir pochylił ją siłą, by złożyła przed nim pokłon (choć nie wiedział po co – szlam to szlam i choćby pełzał po ziemi to i tak szlamem pozostanie, nie zmieni się nagle w, powiedzmy, węża), zauważył jej szyję. Łabędzia, blada, lekko piegowata i wyglądająca na delikatną. Był to pierwszy raz od wielu, wielu lat, gdy poczuł podniecenie. Była piękna – na tyle piękna, na ile mogła być, będąc właścicielką mugola – i bardzo chciał jej dotknąć. Musiał jednak powstrzymać się – zrujnowałoby to jego opinię. Jednak odtąd kiedy posyłał po swoje sługi, to kazał im wysoko upinać włosy. Spośród wszystkich Śmierciożerczyń jedynie Narcyza miała odpowiednio ładną szyję i Lucjusz widział swoją własną zasługę w tym, że to jego żona najczęściej znajdowała się w łożu Czarnego Pana (choć gdzie tu zasługa Lucjusza, to nawet jego pokręcony umysł nie umiał odkryć). Jednak kuląca się Hermiona Granger miała najwspanialszy kark, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Bez trudu mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak pieści delikatną powierzchnię, zostawia na niej ślady swoich ugryzień, jak mlecznobiała skóra czerwienieje, jak smakuje… Przymknął oczy i wyciągnął przed siebie palec. Dotknął Hermiony, a jej płacz tylko wzmógł podniecenie. Bezmyślnie sunął palcem i rozkoszował się gładkością, którą czuł i dopiero po chwili zauważył, co dokładnie kreślił. Uśmiechnął się paskudnie – była przerażona jednym, prostym słowem. Skoro to ją doprowadziło do tego stanu, to wiedział już, jak należy postąpić, by ją złamać. I wręcz nie mógł się tego doczekać, bo zabawa zapowiadała się przednia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie pamiętała momentu, w którym zasnęła. Musiała płakać tak długo, że się zmęczyła, ale wiedziała, że do samego końca czuła przerażający dotyk na karku. Bała się dotknąć szyi w obawie, że to okrutne słowo zostało wyryte w jej skórze.

Myśląc o tym teraz – gdy nie czuła niczyjej obecności – doszła do wniosku, że jej reakcja była zbyt histeryczna. Przecież to był tylko palec i słowo, które słyszała miliardy razy. Nie zamierzała się usprawiedliwiać sama przed sobą, bo tym sposobem nie zahartuje się na tyle, by to wszystko przeżyć i nie oszaleć. Oczywiście miała paskudne przeczucie, że jej mocne postanowienie wytrwa jedynie do następnego razu. Teraz jednak miała ważniejsze problemy.

Marzła. Kolana i łokcie bolały ją z zimna, nie wspominając o pośladkach. Była głodna. Od wczorajszego śniadania nie miała nic w ustach, więc chciało jej się jeść, a gardło domagało się zwilżenia. Jednak tym, co najbardziej ją męczyło, był pęcherz. Rozglądała się wkoło, ale nic się nie zmieniło, więc i toalety nie było. A to był Bardzo Duży Problem. Zaciskała nogi i łzy płynęły jej do oczu, taki był ból. Chciało jej się siusiu, ale nie miała gdzie. Czując się do głębi upokorzona, podreptała do przeciwległego rogu, zsunęła majtki, ukucnęła i załatwiła się, a łzy płynęły po jej czerwonych policzkach. Czuła jednak, że to będzie jedynie początek tragedii.

Zmusiła się do ponownego rozpatrzenia sytuacji. Była zamknięta w ponurej celi, miała na szyi obrożę z łańcuchem, który uniemożliwiał jej ucieczkę, a nawet gdyby chciała uciec, to nie miała jak. Wciąż nie wiedziała, kim jest porywacz, ale w jego dotyku był coś niepokojącego, coś… nieludzkiego. Z drugiej jednak strony mogła mocno wyolbrzymić sprawę, była w końcu niestabilna emocjonalnie. Co jednak wiedziała? Wiedziała, że jej oprawca nie zamierzał jej krzywdzić – przynajmniej na razie. Wiedziała, że musiał się jakoś tu dostać, a skoro nie słyszała dźwięku aportacji, to musiał go zamaskować, a do tego potrzebna była potężna moc i wiele lat doświadczenia – jedynie Dumbledore, Szalonooki i Snape to potrafili, z tego co pamiętała. Ten ktoś lubił również wzbudzać strach i czerpał z tego przyjemność, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jej sprawa przedstawiała się raczej beznadziejnie, a – znając swoje szczęście – dalej mogło być już tylko gorzej. Oparła głowę o mur i westchnęła. Najgorsza w tym wszystkim była niepewność i oczekiwanie. Kiedy znowu się pojawi? Czy ona chce by się pojawił? Jeśli nie będzie jadła i piła to jak szybko umrze? Trzy dni bez wody, przynajmniej tak gdzieś wyczytała. Ale nawet nie wiedziała, jak długo tu jest. Kiedy wychodziła z księgarni było koło osiemnastej, ale ile była nieprzytomna? Ile spała teraz? Mógł już minąć dzień, a mogło minąć ledwie kilka godzin. Jej niewiedza przerażała ją. Nienawidziła nie wiedzieć.

\- … nie wiem gdzie jest, mój Panie. Znowu uciekła. Czy mogę jej poszukać?

Voldemort skinął głową, wysłuchując słów klęczącego przed nim mężczyzny, który prawie się obsmarkał zarówno ze strachu, jak i smutku. Wewnętrznie jednak bił się po głowie za swoją głupotę. Po cholerę mu te audiencje? Mógł po prostu powiedzieć im, żeby poszli sobie do diabła, ale wiedział, że dobry pan słucha swoich podwładnych. I nieważne, że w ogóle nie czuł się dobrym panem – musiał ich wysłuchać.

\- Augustusie, powinieneś lepiej pilnować swoich zabawek. Mam ją oddać Waldenowi?

Rookwood zbladł. I dobrze mu tak. Voldemort nie znosił tego gościa – był zbyt gadatliwy, zbyt radosny i w ogóle zbyt. Dlatego widzieć go w takim stanie było w pewnym sensie radością. Niestety, powód tej radości całkowicie ją odbierał.

Nie rozumiał pociągu do gwałtów, autentycznie nie rozumiał. To było zbyt… prymitywne. Na to stać było nawet najbardziej plugawego mugola, więc choćby dlatego oni – którzy mieli być elitą elit wśród elit – nie powinni tego robić. Dodatkowo w czasie tych wymuszonych stosunków tracili rozum i wielokrotnie popełniali błędy, które wiele ich kosztowały, a na to Voldemort pozwolić im nie mógł. Dlatego pozwolił im na zabawki. Każdy Śmierciożerca, każda Śmierciożerczyni mogli więzić w swoich komnatach jedną osobę, która miała im posłużyć za przedmiot seksualnych zabaw. Jedną osobę i ani palca więcej. Niektóre wybory były dość zaskakujące (choćby Fenrir, który trzymał McGonagall twierdząc, że jej zwierzęca forma zawsze go pociągała), a inne dość obrzydliwe (Lucjusz ściągnął Hagrida twierdząc, że teraz się na nim odegra – choć za co nie chciał mówić, a i Voldemort nie chciał wiedzieć), ale to Rookwood z nich wszystkich najbardziej go niepokoił.

Augustus więził Lunę Lovegood, dziewczynę, w której przeklęty Potter przez pewien czas się podkochiwał i o ile w porównaniu z innymi zabawkami nie była niczym dziwnym, to jej osoba wielokrotnie pojawiała się na voldemortowej liście „Do Przypadkowego Zabicia". Przede wszystkim – uciekała średnio dwa razy w tygodniu i wszyscy jej szukali. Samo to było irytujące, bo nikt nie wiedział, jak tego dokonuje, skoro nawet tak potężna wiedźma, jak McGonagall nie była w stanie przebić się przez ich zabezpieczenia. Ale była też kwestia tego, że Rookwood pomylił serce z penisem i uznał, że jest w niej zakochany. Stąd zastanowił się, czy nie oddać dziewczyny Waldenowi. Przy Rookwoodzie była jedynie zawadą, ale przeczuwał problemy, gdyby podjął taką decyzję.

Poważnie – czasami czuł się, jakby siedział w środku jakiejś opery mydlanej. Mógł spokojnie robić za spikera „Mody na sukces", którą widział kiedyś przypadkiem. Ot, przykładowo: „Bellatrix Lestrange, która była siostrą Narcyzy Malfoy, już w szkole wielokrotnie sypiała z jej mężem i to najczęściej na dzikich orgiach w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu. Jednak jej serce należało do Rabastana, który był bratem jej własnego męża, Rudolphusa. Rudolphus z kolei zawsze patrzył wyłącznie na panią Malfoy, a i widziano go w kompromitujących sytuacjach z panem Malfoyem, z czego można wnioskować, że najchętniej wszedłby w zakazany związek z nimi obojgiem. Dodatkowym zwrotem akcji okazało się pojawienie postaci panny Cho Chang, która znalazła się na łasce Rabastana, a która pochłaniała go na tyle, że nie miał oczu dla żadnej innej kobiety, nawet dla pięknej Belli, która po Azkabanie wcale taka piękna już nie była. Jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odgrywa Rubeus Hagrid, którego ryki rozkoszy przeszywają każdy zakątek posiadłości? I czy nowa niewolnica pani Malfoy, Molly Weasley, naprawdę ma sypiać z każdym w tym domu?". Miał talent, prawda?

Każdy, kto uznawał Śmierciożerców za bandę wysublimowanych morderców, nie mógł się bardziej pomylić. Ci ludzie mieli jedynie lekkie skłonności do przemocy, nic więcej - poza tym byli równie głupi, co reszta świata. Rookwood u jego stóp zaskomlał, przypominając o swoim istnieniu. Co on… A, tak. Lovegood.

\- Możesz jej poszukać, ale ostrzegam cię. Jeszcze raz ucieknie i przestanie być tylko twoja.

\- Dziękuję ci, panie… Dziękuję…

Kiedy odpełzł na bok, wciąż zachwycony – nawet jego wdzięczność była mocno przesadzona – Glizdogon nachylił się do jego ucha.

\- Panie, jeszcze tylko Snape.

Naprawdę – szkoda, że lord nie może się krzywić z niesmakiem. Peter nie rozumiał, że słowa „zausznik" nie powinno się rozumieć jak „nausznik".

\- Czego chce?

\- Ma wieści z Zakonu.

\- Niech wejdzie, a ty masz wyjść. I zabierz z sobą Augustusa. Otrzyj mu nos i pomóż szukać tej idiotki. – Kiedy zauważył grymas niechęci na twarzy grubego czarodzieja, od razu zmrużył oczy i syknął – Chciałeś coś powiedzieć, Glizdogonie?

\- Panie, czy mógłbym tego nie robić? Nie lubię Luny, ona mnie też i tak jakoś…

\- Och, w porządku – rzucił z nonszalancją. – Jesteś pewnie zajęty?

\- Tak, panie. Dziękuję ci, panie.

\- W takim razie zamiast pomóc szukać zabawki Rookwooda pójdziesz nakarmić Nagini. Jakiś trup powinien leżeć w przedsionku. Potem rób, co chcesz.

Idiota zbladł i zaraz zaczął jąkać, że chętnie pomoże Augiemu i to już, zaraz, teraz. Cóż, niektórzy ludzie zanoszący kąski wężowi znikali bez słowa – wyjątkowy brak kultury, jeśli chcielibyście znać jego zdanie – ale nie sądził, by Glizdogon był na tyle nieuprzejmy, by się nie pożegnać.

\- Chcesz więc pójść?

\- Tak, panie! Błagam, pozwól mi na poszukanie Lovegood!

\- Dobrze. Ale skoro odrzucasz moją wielkoduszną propozycję… Crucio.

Torturowanie Petera nie miało w sobie żadnego uroku. Nawet jego wrzaski były obrzydliwe.

Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie wyobrażając sobie, jak będzie wrzeszczała Hermiona Granger. Zapewne wysoko i cienko, a to był jego ulubiony dźwięk. Szkoda, że nie było sposobu na nagranie tego, bo chętnie puszczałby jej wrzaski jako kołysankę. I Nagini pewnie też byłaby zachwycona – bez wieczorynkowej porcji tortur kiepsko spała. Co mu przypomniało, że musi ją nakarmić. Dość już Śmierciożerców zżarła w tym miesiącu i powoli zaczynała grymasić. No i obiecał jej przepysznego mugola.

Trzymając Glizdogona pod zaklęciem, zastanawiał się nad kwestią gwałtów. Co było w tym takiego pociągającego? Raz spróbował i nie podobało mu się. Po pierwsze – wymagało użycia niesamowitej siły, a i tak wyszedł z tego z siniakami. Po drugie – wrzaski prosto do ucha nie były niczym ciekawym. A po trzecie – pochwa bez naturalnego nawilżenia wcale nie była takim znowu przyjemnym miejscem. Bezsensowna strata sił. Wobec panny Granger miał zupełnie inne plany. Zawsze uważał, że wróg, który przychodzi i szczerze błaga jest znacznie bardziej pociągający od tego, którego bierze się siłą, bądź podstępem. Dominuje się wtedy nie tylko nad ciałem, ale również nad duszą.

\- I jak, Glizdogonie?

Opuścił lekko różdżkę, przerywając połączenie. Mężczyzna podniósł się chwiejnie – zapłakany i, jeśli węch go nie mylił, osikany – po czym skłonił się.

\- J-j-j-j-j-uu-żż i-i-idę, mój-j-j p-p-panie…

\- Każ wejść Severusowi.

Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów wszedł i ukłonił się Voldemort odetchnął. To była jedna z nielicznych osób, z którymi mógł porozmawiać na pewnym poziomie. Snape był cholernie bystry i wyrachowany, ale tym ostatnim sam sobie szkodził. Czarny Pan wiedział, że chłopak grał tak, by bez względu na koniec wyjść z całej tej wojny zwycięsko i prawdę mówiąc nie miał mu tego za złe, ale nie powierzał istotnych informacji. Za to Dumbledore – skończony głupiec – ufał jego Śmierciożercy w pełni, co miało walnie przyczynić się do końca Zakonu. To oraz duża grupa jego poddanych, którzy wciąż szukali zabawek dla siebie.

\- Witaj, Severusie. Nie stawiłeś się na moje ostatnie dwa wezwania.

\- Wybacz, panie. Dumbledore trzymał mnie przy sobie dniem i nocą. Mam ważne informacje dotyczące dwóch horkruksów.

\- Co z nimi?

\- Czara Helgi Hufflepuff została zniszczona przez Dumbledore'a. Naszyjnik Slytherina ma Potter.

\- Odbierz go chłopakowi.

Skinął głową, jednocześnie nie patrząc mu w oczy. Najwyraźniej sam był przy niszczeniu, ale nie mógł się postawić. Cóż, inne horkruksy były bezpieczne i to w tym wszystkim było najważniejsze.

\- Jak zareagował Zakon na zniknięcie McGonagall i Weasley?

\- Źle. Dopiero dziś dotarła do nich wiadomość. Artur i jego synowie szaleją, szukają Molly wszędzie, a Albus podejrzewa, że możesz za tym stać, panie. Zniknięcie Minerwy zmartwiło jedynie kilka osób. Podejrzewają, że nie żyje, biorąc pod uwagę w jakim stanie było jej mieszkanie. Jednak nie to jest najważniejsze. Zaginęła Hermiona Granger, szlamowata przyjaciółka Pottera i dziwka Weasleya.

No, proszę. Szybko się dowiedzieli. Teraz… Jak tu to rozegrać? Udawać idiotę i kazać Severusowi ją odnaleźć (co przysporzyłoby mu radości ilekroć by go pytał, jak posuwają się poszukiwania) czy może kazać mu milczeć (co skróciłoby wizyty Mistrza Eliksirów do minimum)? Ach, problemy, problemy…

\- Gdzie i kiedy zaginęła?

\- Na Nokturnie, panie. Udała się do… wiadomego miejsca w poszukiwaniu pewnej książki i nie wróciła. Dumbledore kazał mi wypytać Śmierciożerców, czy coś wiedzą. Mam to zrobić?

Nie chciało mu się bawić. Był nieco zmęczony – w nocy Nagini miała koszmary (dotyczące jej niezbyt szczęśliwego dzieciństwa w dorzeczu Amazonki) przez co rozpychała się na łóżku i trzy razy lądował tyłkiem na ziemi. A gdy ma się tak kościste i chude pośladki jak on, to upadki bolą. Dopiero nad ranem wywalił gada za okno i kazał mu spać w specjalnie zbudowanej norze. Koszmary o goniących ją, głodnych tubylcach to jedno, ale niewyspany czarnoksiężnik to drugie – sama dobrze wiedziała, co było bardziej niebezpieczne.

\- Kazał ci ją znaleźć?

\- Jeśli się okaże, że gdzieś tu jest, to pewnie będę musiał ją odbić.

\- W takim razie nic nie wiesz i powiesz tak każdemu, kto cię o to spyta.

Bystre dziecko. Bardzo bystre. Sądząc po jego spojrzeniu wszystkiego się domyślił, ale jedyną reakcją był ukłon. Jeśli uda im się wygrać wojnę, to być może da mu jednak żyć. Zastanowił się na jaki temat skierować rozmowę, by Mistrz Eliksirów wrócił do domu z uśmiechem na ustach? Musiał dbać o morale swoich żołnierzy, choć tak zdezorganizowanej armii nie mieli nawet Francuzi.

\- Jak tam poszukiwania nowej zabawki? Szkoda, że tak szybko uporałeś się z Trelawney. Chciałem jej osobiście… podziękować za wspaniałą przepowiednię.

Wieszczka nie przetrwała nawet miesiąca, co było średnią długością życia zabawek. Ale i Severus miał nietypowe wymagania. Nie wszystkie żywe stworzenia przeżywały podpalanie.

\- Wybacz, panie. Gdybym wiedział, to powstrzymałbym się.

\- Ależ nie musisz. To była twoja zabawka. Masz już kogoś na oku?

\- Panie, chciałbym zadać pytanie. Czy to prawda, że Walden na chwilę obecną ma puste komnaty?

\- Tak.

\- Chciałbym mu sprezentować Lupina, jeśli wolno.

Lupin… Lupin… Ach, wilkołak. Wspaniały wybór. McNair miał dwa fetysze – jednym byli ładni mężczyźni, a drugim nie-ludzie.

\- Oczywiście. Przekażę mu wiadomość. Kiedy dostarczysz jego prezent?

\- Pojutrze. Przybędę wtedy również z moją zabawką. Nimfadorą Tonks.

\- Metamorfomag? Nie sądziłem, że to cię ciekawi.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, chodzi o zemstę na Lupinie, panie. Moje pokoje są tuż przy komnatach Waldena. Wrzaski Nimfadory oraz jej jęki będą słyszalne przez ścianę. Można nawet pokusić się o transmutowanie ściany w grube szkło, żeby mógł popatrzeć…

Voldemort wewnętrznie westchnął ciężko. Szkoda, że nie zaczął wpływać na Severusa, gdy ten był w szkole. Snape lubił dominować. Był mściwy. I jako jedyny ze wszystkich Śmierciożerców potrafił uderzać tam, gdzie kogoś naprawdę mogło zaboleć. Nie walił na oślep, a na zemstę potrafił czekać wiele lat. Wielka szkoda, że został dostrzeżony tak późno i niewprawnie poprowadzony. Nie pozwolono mu zemścić się na Jamesie Potterze i to spowodowało, że udał się do Dumbledore'a „w pokorze". Miał nadzieję na zemstę choćby na Blacku, ale gdy i tego mu zabroniono… Chyba właśnie wtedy zdecydował się na lawirowanie między Voldemortem i Dumbledorem. Wielka szkoda.

\- Wspaniały plan, Severusie. Czy to już wszystko?

\- Tak, panie. Dziękuję.

\- Następnym razem kiedy cię wezwę masz się stawić bez względu na to, co się dzieje. Jeśli nie… Wtedy porozmawiamy inaczej.

Skrzywił się – tym razem widocznie. Brzmiał jak opiekunka z domu dziecka. Nie znosił tego. Kiedy Snape wyniósł się za drzwi, Voldemort wstał i przeciągnął się. Nagini nakarmi później. Teraz miał mały teatrzyk do odegrania i na samą myśl o tym chciało mu się śmiać. Dobrze, że przynajmniej żaden z jego Śmierciożerców nie będzie tego świadkiem.

Dlaczego zabrano jej książkę? Nudziła się nieziemsko, a do tego męczył ją głód. Obracanie w głowie swojej sytuacji po raz tysięczny przestało być ciekawe, bo nie dowiedziała się niczego więcej poza tym, co już wiedziała.

Nikt się nie pojawił. Nikt jej nie straszył. Najwyraźniej zamierzali dać jej umrzeć z głodu, albo próbowali grać na nerwach.

Czytała kilka książek o tym, jak tresuje się ludzi – obowiązkowa lektura każdego członka Zakonu, który ukończył siedemnaście lat – i wszystko jej pasowało. Każdy z nich był zagrożony porwaniem i musieli wiedzieć jakich chwytów będą próbowali ewentualni oprawcy, by móc się przed tym bronić. Będą głodzić, a później podawać najsmaczniejsze potrawy. Będą bić, a później głaskać mówiąc, że to nie ich wina. Gdy ofiara zachowa się tak, jak będzie tego wymagał porywacz – dostanie nagrodę. Behawioryści byliby ze Śmierciożerców dumni, jak nic.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Hermiona obawiała się, że nie jest na tyle silna, by się opierać. Jeśli ból stanie się nie do zniesienia, to będzie przecież robiła wszystko co w jej mocy, by ulżyć ciału. To był naturalny odruch każdego żywego stworzenia – nawet sklątki tylnowybuchowe tak miały. Może więc udawać, że jest pokorna, a potem – przy najbliższej okazji – zwiać? Nie. Nie sądziła, by to się udało. Będą próbowali ją złamać nawet w momencie, w którym będzie im tak oddana, że sama będzie szła na tortury – Hermiona Granger miała swoją opinię i dzięki tej opinii była postrzegana jako osoba lojalna do bólu, niezłomna i głupio odważna. W każdej innej sytuacji byłaby zadowolona, ale teraz przeklinała z całych sił swoje przyjacielskie odruchy. Och, wciąż nie zamierzała puścić pary z ust – nic nie było warte życia Harry'ego i Rona, ale gdzieś tam w głębi zaczynały pojawiać się ponure pytania, po co ona tak naprawdę walczy.

Po przejęciu Ministerstwa przez Voldemorta jej rodzice nie byli zagrożeni. Oboje już nie żyli i żeby było śmieszniej – zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, który nie miał nic wspólnego z magią. Nie czuła się mugolem – za bardzo weszła w świat magii – ale nie czuła się też w pełni czarownicą. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu – poza przyjaciółmi – by walczyć w tej wojnie. Wiedziała co jest dobre, a co złe, ale z czasem ta granica zaczęła się zacierać. Jaka jest różnica pomiędzy tym, co robili Śmierciożercy od tego, co robił Zakon? Słyszała kilka razy, jak była mowa o zabijaniu rodzin podejrzanych o konszachty z Voldemortem, a przecież to było… złe. Torturowanie szpiegów – złe. Zabijanie wroga – złe, bo przecież to także jest odebranie życia człowiekowi.

Nie umiała już zdecydować co chce robić i być może to właśnie był jej czas na przemyślenia. Aczkolwiek ona sama wybrałaby nieco inną scenerię – najlepiej plażę na bezludnej wyspie z domkiem z klimatyzacją – ale to też dało się znieść. Czy też raczej dałoby, gdyby nie było tak zimno i gdyby mogła coś zjeść. Wiedziała, że jest monotonna, ale głód dokuczał jej coraz mocniej, a zimno powodowało szczękanie zębami.

Dlatego gdy nagle w ścianie naprzeciwko niej pojawiły się drzwi, nie była pewna, czy czuje ulgę, czy strach. Nastawiła się na wszystko, co tylko było możliwe, ale nic jej nie przygotowało na to. To, co weszło do celi na pewno było Voldemortem. Chyba. W sumie nigdy go nie widziała ani z bliska ani z daleka, ale wiedziała trzy rzeczy: 1. nie miał nosa, 2. był łysy, 3. miał czerwone oczy. Mężczyzna, który wszedł wpasowywał się we wszystkie trzy punkty, ale… Miał na głowie plażowy, słomkowy kapelusz, w ręku trzymał jakąś książkę, pod ramieniem leżaczek plażowy, a w drugiej dłoni coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało drinka z palemką. Hermiona zamrugała, nie do końca pewna czy widzi to, co widzi. Bo chyba na halucynacje było nieco za wcześnie, prawda? Tymczasem Voldemort (?) rozłożył leżaczek, rozsiadł się w nim wygodnie, ruchem różdżki zrobił wysoko w ścianie dziurę i promień słońca padł prosto na niego. Z szaty wyjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ułożył je na czymś, co chyba miało być nosem. Kapelusz rzucał cień na jego twarz, ale było to tak… irracjonalne, że była pewna, że śni.

Spodziewała się wielkiego wejścia w stylu „Jam jest twój Pan i Władca!" albo „Zaraz zginiesz i dobrze o tym wiesz" czy nawet czegoś w stylu „Byłaś grzeczną dziewczynką czy mam cię ukarać?", ale to było po prostu… niemożliwe.

Tymczasem czarodziej założył nogę na nogę, popił drinka i otworzył książkę. Z daleka widziała tytuł i czuła, że ten sen głupszy już być nie może. Bo w żadnym z równoległych światów nie było możliwe, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać czytał „O psie, który jeździł koleją". Była zdumiona tym, co potrafiła wyprodukować jej wyobraźnia. Jeśli jednak spała, to dlaczego wciąż odczuwała ten chłód?

Tymczasem wyśniony Voldemort przemówił spokojnym głosem słowa, które upewniły ją w tym, że śpi.

\- Seks na plaży. – Kiedy wytrzeszczyła oczy westchnął i pochylił głowę, by okulary nieco zjechały. Zdecydowanie wolała, gdy miał je na tym dziwnym nosie. Przynajmniej nie widziała czerwonych tęczówek z pionową źrenicą. – Tak nazywa się ten drink. Sex on the beach, czyli seks na plaży. Stąd leżaczek i kapelusz.

\- Aha.

No, bo to przecież normalne, że lordowie będący morderczymi magami ubierają się pod dyktando drinka, prawda?

\- A słońce po to, żeby wyzwolić działanie endorfin. Nawet ja raz na jakiś czas potrzebuję dawki szczęścia. No i dla kolorytu. Ostatnio spojrzałem w lustro i odkryłem, że jestem trupio-blady, a ten kolor niezbyt pasuje do moich oczu.

Skinęła głową. W końcu to był sen. Głupi sen, ale jednak sen.


End file.
